Pokemon x Trainer one shots
by FoxyRuns
Summary: This is a one shot Pokemon/Trainer as a test story. I will add to this story once I feel that I have gotten the hang of writing/posting fanifics like this (This is not Mine!).
1. Lopunny

I dont own this story. please visit for the original story thanks. /K2vVxfLR

\--For as long as I could remember, I've had a fascination with Pokemon. Like most kids, I wasn't allowed to have one of my own due to my parents' fear of my mistreating it; forgetting to feed it, growing bored of playing with it, and the like. However, like most kids, I ignored their rules and found wild Pokemon to befriend.

In my case, it was a soft, fluffy Buneary. This particular bunny Pokemon had much bigger tufts of fur on its ears when compared to the rest of its group, and that seemed to cause a bit of teasing from its peers. The older Pokemon, like the wild Bibarel who seemed to be a parent of the other Pokemon, always disciplined the younger Pocket Monsters, but this never really helped much.

It was for this reason that, on the day I found Buneary, the two of us would remain lifelong friends.

If memory serves, I must've been around 5 at the time I met Buneary. My parents let me walk in the forest near our home, as it was a small area and the wild Pokemon kept to their own families. While exploring the vast (well, vast in my mind) area full of trees, I decided to return home and find something to eat. My treks through the forest never lasted long, as I was a bit too scared to venture too deep, lest I get lost.

"I hope Mom has lunch ready…" I talked to myself while I walked; who else was I going to talk to? Just as I spotted the light of day, I paused when I heard a faint sound. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but my childhood curiousity got the best of me. I slowly headed towards the source of the noise, now hearing that it was the sound of sobbing. I slowly poked my head past a tree, seeing a small, brown Pokemon crying while attempting to hide from the world.

"Bun…Buneary…Bun…!" The Pokemon's cries were soft, and it didn't acknowledge me at all; with ears that big, I wondered how it didn't hear even my quiet breathing. I mentally argued with myself on a course of action, deciding to approach the creature. "W-What's wrong, Pokemon?" I quietly asked. I wasn't sure what Buneary was at the time (I couldn't even pronounce "Bidoof" properly,) but I knew that it must be pretty sad to be hiding out here.

"Bun…?" Buneary looked at me, hiding its face behind its paws. It quickly stood, hopping away from me at a quick pace. I gave chase without a second thought, following the bouncing Pokemon past the trees. "Bun! Eary! Bun!" The Pokemon spoke with every bounce, but I wasn't sure what it was trying to tell me. Was it trying to alert its group to protect it from me? I didn't want to hurt it!

"Come back, Bun…Um…Buneary! I just want to be your friend, that's all! I wanna be friends!" I shouted. I paused, forced to stop and catch my breath. Buneary didn't stop bouncing, no matter what I said, so it was saddening that I would likely never come across the Pokemon again.

"Buneary?" Buneary paused. "Bun?" The Pokemon stopped in place, turning around to slowly walk towards me. It waited for me to catch my breath.

"That's right; I want to be your friend. The Pokemon in this forest don't play with me when I take walks here. Do you wanna play with me?" I didn't know what to expect, so I was quite happy with Buneary replied with a nod. "We can play chase, and hide-and-seek, and … Oh, I can eat my lunch with you, too! I'll even share, I promise!"

"Buneary!" The Pokemon's sadness had completely faded by now. It had only known me for a few minutes, but with even a small amount of kindness, Buneary seemed very happy. Maybe it didn't have many friends back with its family? The Pokemon pounced at me, hugging me. I smiled, patting it on the back.

"Buneary, will you wait here for me? I want to bring back some food for us!" I said a bit too excitedly. Buneary slowly nodded, unsure of whether to trust me or not, which was understandable. I hugged the Pokemon, giving it a smile. "I promise, I'll be right back!" With another nod from it, I left the Pokemon alone as I ran towards my house.

"Bun!" I heard Buneary's voice soon after I started to run off, and it didn't have a happy tone to it. I stopped, turning to walk back to the Pokemon, who was once again sobbing. It hugged its large ears to its chest, looking up at me. At the sight of me, its smile returned.

"My Mom said I'm not allowed to have my own Pokemon, but she didn't say I can't play with one!" I said, grabbing Buneary's paw. "Come on, let's go together." Buneary's eyes lit up at my suggestion, it quickly nodding with a big smile on its face.

"Bun, Buneary!"

When we reached my house, Buneary pulled away from me. It stared at my home as if it were the most amazing thing it had ever witnessed. I started to walk towards the front door, motioning for Buneary to follow me. I reached for the doorknob, but froze when it started to turn on its own. Buneary and I both gulped in fear as the door opened, with my mother in the doorway.

"What's that next to you?" She asked, pointing down at me. "Did you steal one of your father's Poke Balls and catch that thing?" I furiously shook my head. Buneary stood behind me, shaking in fear.

"This Buneary is wild, and it's my friend!" I said, clenching my fists. It wasn't often that I stood up to my parents about anything, but this Pokemon needed me, and I knew that. "I won't catch it; I'll just play with it and make it happy! It needs me!" I said. My mom shook her head.

"No. It'll start poking around for food, and then it'll start trying to live in here. Take it back to the woods, right now. End of discussion." She said, closing the door. Buneary hid its face with an ear, tears already forming in its eyes. I patted the creature's head, giving it a warm smile.

Forget her, Buneary." I said. "You're gonna be my best friend whether she likes it or not." Buneary hugged me once more, its soft, furry face nuzzling my cheek. The two of us laughed; not once do I remember ever being so happy--at least, for a few minutes. Shortly after my promise, a car pulled up next to us, parking in the driveway; Dad was home. This won't end well.

"I was waiting for the day you brought home a Pokemon!" Dad said, stepping out of the car. He placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "You didn't catch it, did you?"

"No, sir; Buneary is my friend, but mom doesn't like that. I'm not making it go back to forest, or else it'll cry without me." I replied. Dad smiled, giving me a nod; this surprised me. He had always been as strict as mom about not allowing me to have a Pokemon, yet he always told me stories of battles that he had participated in when he was only a few years older than I was at the time.

"Eh…Your mom's gonna nag, but I think you're old enough. Make sure it doesn't make a mess in the house, and I think little Buneary here would make a great pet for you."

"Really, you're serious?!" I asked. My eyes were wide as dinner plates. "I thought you said I couldn't have a Pokemon until I was ten!" Dad chuckled, patting my head.

"You're almost ten. Well, a few years off, but who's counting. If you didn't have a Pokemon before your birthday in a few months, I was going to get you one as a gift anyway. You're acting just like a trainer; going out and finding your own Pokemon instead of just buying one or having it given to you." Dad walked past us, opening the door. He turned, looking at us with a very serious expression. "Don't make me regret this, son, please. I don't want to have to answer to your mother. Tonight's going to be hard enough…" He sighed, closing the door behind him. Buneary and I looked at each other for just a moment before hugging, hopping up and down in excitement.

"You can stay, you can stay!" I exclaimed.

"Buneary! Bun!" Buneary replied.

"Come on, we'll get you settled in my room, and get you a bed, and I'll even teach you how to play video games!" I smiled. Buneary had the expression of like you had just offered it a lifetime supply of berries; happy as could possibly be. The two of us ran inside, slamming the door behind us.

For the next for years, Buneary and I were inseparable. Anywhere I went, my Pokemon partner followed. Vacations, sleeping, or even on my walk to school, Buneary never left my side. At first, my mom was steamed by the fact that I had gone against her wishes and "adopted" a Pokemon, but eventually calmed down after seeing what a help around the house that Buneary could be. The big fluff around its ears proved well for drying dishes, and it loved helping mom cook. Although mom was positive I would eventually tire of Buneary and send it back to the forest, this never happened, and I would never dream of doing such a thing.

When my 10th birthday finally came, I received the best gift of my life; a Luxury Ball. It was an extremely expensive Poke Ball, one that must have cost my Dad's entire paycheck, or at least a huge chunk; it explained why our budget was slim for a while.

"Wow, it's shiny!" I said, seeing the light bounce off the ball's surface. I looked at my parents, still confused. "Why a Luxury Ball, though? Buneary's wild, remember?"

"That's why." Mom said, smiling. "Your father and I have talked it over, and we think that it's time you officially become Buneary's trainer." I looked at Buneary, who was sitting in a chair next to mine.

"What do you think? Do you want me to be your trainer?" I asked. Buneary nodded with a big smile on its face. "You'll be my first Pokemon, and one day, we can start our own journey and travel the whole world. Does that sound fun?"

"Buneary!" Buneary replied with a nod. It stepped back, watching as I stood with the Luxury Ball in my hand. I gently let it fall onto its head, the Pokemon turning into a stream of red light and disappearing into the ball. The ball hit the floor, gently shaking back and forth. Of course, since Buneary was more than willing, it didn't take more than the usual 3 shakes to complete the capture.

"Wow … I'm a real trainer, huh?" I picked up the shining, black ball, pressing the button and releasing my "new" Pokemon to my front. Buneary hopped up, landing in my arms and nuzzling my chest. When I had met it, Buneary and I had shared the same height, but as I got older, my growth spurts were surprisingly fast. For a 10 year old, I was pretty tall by now.

I decided to hold off on getting a trainer's license until I actually left home. For now, I wanted to stick around for a while and plan out this new life of mine.

Before I knew it, 8 years flew by. Here I am, 18 years old with a Buneary, still hanging out in my bedroom. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, at least not in my case: My friends from school still lived in their childhood homes, as it was way too expensive to start a new life without a lot of preparation.

Growth spurts weren't the only thing that happened over the years, not by a long shot. Puberty hit me like a ton of bricks, and with no girls around, I had no other options than Internet porn. My choices were nothing too weird; girls dressed up as various female gym leaders, posing nude, or in teasing clothing. Masturbation was something I only did when Buneary was asleep or in another room helping out mom. I didn't want to pollute my innocent bunny's mind with my lower-brain's thoughts.

This next part of my story is one I'm sure you'll groan over, as it's so generic that you could read it (made up, likely,) on any online Pokemon forum. I promise you that it's the truth, whether you want to believe me or not. I certainly didn't believe it. I didn't have the balls to post it on some forum, either-- not that night, anyway.

As if Arceus was smiling upon me, my parents were out for the evening to see a movie. I didn't really want to go (more like I wasn't invited,) so Buneary and I stayed home to play some video games and enjoy each others' company. Over the years, my little Pokemon had become quite the gamer, and was able to easily defeat me in every game I owned. How it played with paws, I had no idea.

Instead of wasting money ordering food, Buneary had taken it upon itself to cook dinner for us, with me monitoring during any knife use or anything that could cause harm. When Buneary was doing nothing more than stirring a mixture, I retired to my room. I hadn't got off in over 3 days, and it was starting to become an annoyance.

"Okay then, Miss Flannery wannabe…Let's see your fiery side." I muttered, opening a video of a Flannery cosplayer having sex with a random guy, moaning and tossing her head back and forth. I hadn't bothered with headphones, since we had noise-canceling doors in the house for a reason I had never bothered asking about.

I was too busy fapping away to hear my door creak. Buneary had come to call me for dinner, only to become shocked at the sight before it. My Pokemon slowly approached me, careful to not make even the smallest noise. However, I kind of noticed when she stepped in front of me to get a better view.

"Buneary, what are you doing?" I asked, quickly adjusting myself and closing my jeans. "This isn't something you need to be seeing, you know. It's a dirty thing that I didn't want you to know about."

"Buneary?" Buneary tilted its head, stepping back and placing its paws on the white fur covering its lower body, spreading it wide. My eyes shot open at the revealed sight; my Buneary was female. I had half expected this, seeing how she seemed to blush when we hugged, or kissed my cheek when I praised her after helping me outside or in battles with wild Pokemon in the forest. "Bun…" Buneary blushed, covering her face with her ears. The large fluff on her ears had grown over the years, enough that she somehow used it as a pillow on some nights.

"You're really a girl, huh?" I smirked, amused at my Pokemon's embarrassment. "It's okay. You're really cute when you blush like that." My comment caused Buneary's face to turn even redder. I reached down, picking her up and placing her on my lap. Buneary stood, walking towards my chest and leaning her head towards my face, kissing my cheek. "Buneary, you're a cute girl, and I love you with all of my heart." I hugged my Pokemon, feeling her nuzzling me in return. "I'm flattered you're comfortable enough to show me your body, but I don't think I should touch you. You're just a little Buneary, and it would be wrong of me to take advantage of my best friend."

Buneary looked unhappy at this. This surprised me; I didn't know my little friend actually wanted to mate with me. In all the years I had lived with Buneary, not once have I seen her experience her heat cycle. During all of this thinking, I didn't notice a light start to surround the Buneary sitting on my lap.

"So anyway Buneary, maybe we should go and…" I was interrupted by the most unexpected noise (or should I say voice?)

"Lopunny? Punny?"

I blinked, seeing a Lopunny sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around me. My jaw dropped at the sight of the new Pokemon; my little Buneary was definitely gone. The large fluff on her ears had moved around during her own growth spurt, leaving her ears normal while giving her a large bust. My Lopunny had breasts. Big ones.

"Buneary…? I mean…L-Lopunny…?" I looked at the rabbit, her eyes looking into mine. Her glance was nothing but lust. This Pokemon wanted me, and knew that her small body wasn't enough to help me. Lopunny looked up at me, tilting her head once more.

"Lopun?" Lopunny asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing; I'm just surprised you evolved. You were cute before, but you're very beautiful now." I said. I felt beads of sweat start to run down my face, something that never happened when Buneary was hugging me. Why was I so nervous about my new Lopunny? Was it her eyes, or her new, big breasts? Or the fact that she evolved due to my arousal?

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. She may have boobs now, but Lopunny's still my best friend. Besides, even if she showed me what clearly is her cunt, I couldn't do anything about it. People don't actually have sex with Pokemon.

"Lopunny…" Lopunny spoke to me in a seductive voice, rubbing her body against mine. I felt her breasts squish against my chest; even through my shirt, the feeling was amazing. I had to snap back to reality, gently pushing my Pokemon to the floor. "Lopun…?"

"Lopunny, I love you. You're my best friend. But I could never take advantage of you like this." I said.

"Lopun…" Lopunny didn't look upset at all; instead, she winked, blowing a kiss in my direction. I'm not sure why, but this made me stare at the busty, curvy creature in front of me. Something in me simply snapped; I'm not sure why, but my thoughts were only about my Pokemon. I wanted this Lopunny, and I didn't want to ever let her go. "Lopunny..." Lopunny winked once more, sitting on my lap and rubbing my chest.

"I guess I was a bit hasty, huh?" I smiled. Lopunny nodded, moving up and leaning her head towards mine, pushing me into a long, deep kiss. Before, Buneary could only kiss my cheek, but Lopunny was doing much, much more. Before long, I felt her tongue enter my mouth, mine responding by moving around it. Our kiss didn't end for quite some time, with my hands exploring her new body all the while. I groped her breasts, ran my hands down her curves, and grabbed her ass, letting my body take over and leave any common sense at the door.

Lopunny pulled away, a line of drool connecting our tongues. I watched as she moved off my lap, on her knees on the floor in front of my chair. Without waiting for even a nod of approval, she unfastened and unzipped my jeans, pulling my once-again hard penis free. Her soft paws felt amazing on the sensitive skin, even more so as she slowly pumped up and down on it. Her lips suckled on the head, barely bobbing back and forth; the girl was quite the tease.

I leaned back in my chair, sighing in content as my Lopunny started to suck me off. Her warm mouth felt like heaven on my dick, moving slowly enough for me to experience the entire, amazing sensation. I let out a moan, not caring about the volume, closing my eyes and focusing on the fantastic feeling. I felt the soft fur of her paws continue to stroke me, moving a bit faster now, touching whatever wasn't in her mouth. She looked up at me, giving me the same wink while her head continued to move.

"Lopunny, that's so good…" I moaned, feeling myself throbbing in her mouth. The soft sounds of her movement made things even hotter. I looked down, watching her chest heaving. I sat up, moving a hand down to grope one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze as her head's speed increased. All of a sudden, she moved in close and took my entire dick into her mouth, giving rough, slow sucks. "Oh f-fuck yeah…!"

She looked up at me with seductive eyes, not moving an inch. She continued sucking on me, enjoying my moans while I fondled her breasts. The sensation of her warm tongue exploring every inch of me, while giving even rougher sucking was enough to make me explode; I think she knew this.

"Lopun…" Lopunny pulled away, looking up at me with a smile. I wasn't sure how to react, but didn't have to worry about it when she took my member back in her mouth seconds later, furiously bobbing her head. I leaned back in my chair once more, the throbbing inside of her mouth becoming much stronger. Her mouth was so warm, and her tongue kept hitting all the right spots…

"I'm gonna cum…!" I moaned, thrusting into her mouth at a steady pace. She ceased moving, instead sucking hard, and waiting until I finally shot my load, filling her mouth with cum. Lopunny pulled back, swallowing it all and licking her lips. "That was fantastic…" I spoke through heavy breath, trying to regain myself. "How in the world did you learn how to do that?" If she had ever watched my porn videos when she was Buneary, that little display excused the entire thing.

"Lopun…" Lopunny stood, licking her lips and winking at me. Seeing her licking up cum was hot to start with, but that wink of hers was something else. I don't know what about it turned me on so much.

"I'm sorry, but I just came, so I'll be a bit until we can do it again." I said, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Lopun?" Lopunny stood, looking at me in confusion. She pointed down, tilting her head.

How the hell was I already hard again? My exhaustion had completely faded away in mere seconds. I shouldn't complain; another blowjob would be awesome.

"Okay Lopunny, we can…do it…wow." Lopunny wasn't on her knees again; she stood before me, bending over and teasingly shaking her ass. Her pussy was dripping wet, and she used a paw to motion me closer. I stood from my chair, approaching her and grabbing her waist. "Are you sure about this? I would be your first time and everything."

"Lopunny." Lopunny nodded, smiling. "Punny."

"Okay then." I nodded, pushing my erection inside of her, slowly thrusting. The feeling of her mouth was nothing compared to this.

"Lopun!" Lopunny let out a moan. I was surprised since I had barely started thrusting, but it was good initiative to keep going. I reached underneath her, squeezing her breasts as my thrusting started to speed up, only by a bit, to make sure she was getting all the enjoyment she could out of it. Her paws were pushing against the wall for balance, and she turned towards me with a smile and a nod, I assume giving me permission to go faster.

I didn't reply, instead pushing my way inside even deeper inside of her, moving my hands to her hips for more balance. My pounding sped up a bit, enough to cause her breasts to bounce from the push.

"Lopun! Lopunny!" Lopunny moaned, her body moving in rhythm with mine. Hearing my Pokemon's passion-filled moans was some kind of intoxicating; I want this creature. I love my Lopunny, and now I want to really show it. With a firmer grip on her waist, my small thrusts turned into deep, powerful slams inside of her. Her entire body thrust forward from my force, her moans-turned-screams of pleasure ringing throughout the room. "LOPUN!"

"You're so fucking amazing, Lopunny…!" I moaned, thrusting wildly into her without any hesitation. I was letting everything go, simply fucking her for my own pleasure now, as she wanted. "You like it, huh?"

"LOPUN!" Lopunny furiously nodded, her inner walls tightening around me. "P-PUNNY!"

"Good girl!" I said, thrusting wildly into her. "You're not gonna cum already, are you? I know you can take more than this!" She looked at me with begging eyes, shaking her head. It was actually rather cute, coming from her. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop."

In one quick, fluid movement, I picked Lopunny up off the floor, moving the two of us to my chair. I lowered her down, Lopunny facing me as I started moving her up and down on my dick. Lopunny wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest with her screams muffled by my shirt. I held onto her ass, moving her rapidly up and down as fast as I could.

"It's okay Lopunny, be as loud as you want—Mmph…" Lopunny shut me up by pressing her lips to mine, the two of us in another deep kiss. Our tongues entwined as I pushed her down on me, her moaning into the embrace. As our kiss broke, I slowly pulled my hands back, allowing her to ride me at her own speed. She bounced on my cock with rapid speed, screaming her name louder by the second. Her breasts bounced rapidly, catching my stare as Lopunny fucked me as fast as she could, taking me in deeper each time.

"LOPUNNY! LOPUN! PUN!" Lopunny screamed, clutching my shoulders and bouncing on my member for dear life. I felt myself quickly approach my limit; this was going to be a huge load, and I planned to fill her. "LOPUNNY!" Lopunny continued moaning, even more so when I started to fondle her breasts once more, pulling on and teasing her nipples.

"Come on, Lopunny! Cum all you want!" I groaned, thrusting upward while she moved down. After a few more minutes of her insanely quick bouncing, I just couldn't hold on any longer; I grabbed her hips, holding her still while I thrust inside of her as fast and as hard as I possibly could.

"I'm gonna cum, Lopunny! I'm…CUMMING…!"

"LOPUNNNNNY!"

Cum started to fill her, my dick throbbing with every shot. Just as my orgasm hit, hers did as well, her juices leaking all over me as she let out one final scream. We then kissed, her tongue acting especially rough on mine, her moaning into it as I kept slamming into her. When our kiss finally broke, we exchanged a smile, both of us breathing heavily as Lopunny moved off of me, moving to her knees once more. She took my dick into her mouth, sucking roughly and moving her tongue all over to clean up all of the cum remaining on me.

"Ah, that's good…" I spoke through deep breaths, sitting back to enjoy the sensitive feeling of her tongue on my skin. "That was amazing, Lopunny."

"Punny!" Lopunny pulled away, smiling at me before going back down, bobbing her head slowly. I let out a sigh of pleasure, resting a hand on her head, running my fingers through her fur. This definitely wouldn't be the last time we did this.

It certainly wasn't, either. We kept things a secret, of course, but whenever we could, Lopunny and I had our fun. When I was sitting at my computer, Lopunny was under the desk, sucking me off. Whenever we had time alone, we fucked on my bed, or any other room we happened to be together in. Sure, we still had a Pokemon-and-trainer relationship, having battles with the other trainers in the nearby town, but when night fell, or we had time to ourselves, Lopunny turned from my loyal Pokemon to my loyal, lust-filled partner.

Ever since that first night, I had wondered why a simple wink from her made me instantly erect; it took me by surprise to learn that Lopunny's ability, "Cute Charm," had a different effect on humans than it did during a Pokemon battle. It was actually a good way to make sure our sessions lasted for hours on end. I loved Lopunny, she loved me, and in the years we've been together, that hasn't changed.


	2. Vaporeon

**This was originally made by foxohki, can be found on sofurry or fanfiction or something. He is one of those creators who delete their stuff after regretting their everything, so this work is archived here for future faps.****I take no credit.**

The way she hums 'eon' while cleaning the floor, I wish to hear 'vapor!' as I enter her door. To run up and grab her while she scrubs from behind, then explore that warm cavern to see what I might find. Have her slide in the suds as I push my way through her folds, oh only if only could I ever be so very bold...

Is it okay to be thinking in such ways about a pokémon? Let alone about one who usually walks around on all fours... Still, I seem to enjoy all of those special features that define her as a feral pokémon the most. Enjoying them far more than a human probably should...

Her apron hides little and I can see through to her chest, six tiny pink nipples, to me they're the best. Crystal blue eyes that I lose myself in for days, the cute things she does in her unique poké ways. I love the white frill elegantly surrounding her neck, the blue fin down her spine, I just have to peck. To kiss every inch of that Vaporeon's form, she's the reason I live and why I'm glad I was born...

I find myself thinking about that Vaporeon a lot. Okay, that's an understatement... She consumes my mind for a good part of the day, and then most of the night as well. Which is when I usually whip out a few compromising pictures I have of her and well, you know...

I snapped a few photos as she put clothes in my drawer, tail up in the air pokémon pussy galore. White skin turning pink along that sleek slit, so inviting and soft I have longed to visit. Her tiny little tail hole that lies just above, it's begging for prodding and my tongue it would love. I'd grip on to her hips and go for a dip, lick and lap at her neck watching sanity slip...

Sometimes I think she does it on purpose, always giving me such views of her most tender areas... It's not my fault really... The way my sexual inclinations seemed to have turned to I mean...

Voluptuous Vaporeon vagina always vividly on display, tonight I will venture today is the day. I used to be normal my thoughts would not stray, it's my Vaporeon maid who has made me this way...

***••••••••••••***

That breathtaking Vaporeon has been our maid for about a year now, never battling, I guess cleaning is more her thing. It's an easy enough job for her to do being a water type and all, her body is graced with unlimited access to all of the slippery liquids she could need and she always seems to work her magic very fast on any mess she happens to cross. As a result of her speedy tidying, most of the day you will find her just lounging around the house doing absolutely nothing like a house Skitty. Tonight I will give her something to do though... And every night for the rest of my life if she lets me... For she has taunted me for long whether she knows it or not, so tonight I will take her and make sure that she's caught...

Somewhere along the line, maybe between the way she stands up on her little stool to dust those hard to reach top shelves with her feather duster and the constant back and forth washing the floor motions she makes while scrubbing the floor with forepaws lowered and hindquarters raised, tail hiked up high in both scenarios and enabling me to catch a glimpse at the incredibly soft looking pink insides of her poké puss as it stretches and constricts while she moves about, I had started to develop serious feelings for that Vaporeon body... And I'm at the point now where I have fallen madly in love with every last part of her; every curve of her form, I want nothing more than to feel it pressed to mine, to run my hands along her beautiful silky blue skin and to play with every inch of her, especially the pink areas, her most sensitive areas...

My parents would be gone for the night, off doing something, what I can't seem remember. As soon as I heard my dad say they wouldn't be back until tomorrow I stopped paying attention, my mind becoming fixated on thoughts of what I would do to our Vaporeon maid while they were away... For once we're alone I will finger bang that pokémon's sex until I hear her cry 'Vaporeon!' in orgasm, causing her leak love liquids to the floor below... Then she will have to clean the mess up of course, she is the maid after all... And as she washes those messy vaginal juices with her sponge, her body will slide back and forth like it always does, only this time I will come up from behind to wrap my arms around her chest and quickly mount that enticing rump as I have imagined doing hundreds of times. I'll help her scrub away her female essence as I hump against her to rock her body back and forth, my fingers running up and down along her undersides to stroke at her six teats as my penis slides in and out of her clenching cunny to make her mewl in delight under me, bringing her to another climax and causing more of her juices to leak forth onto the floor for her to clean... Err... Where was I? Right... My parents...

My parents told to me that our Vaporeon was about a year or so old and that her body was going through some typical female pokémon changes as it became ready for mating and that I shouldn't be worried, they told me that she must be kept in my room while they were away because she had entered her first heat, and under no circumstances may she be let out of the house, something about how they couldn't handle her becoming pregnant right now and didn't want to attract any unwanted poké male's attention. They told me nothing about keeping her away from HUMAN males...

My parents told me these things as if I didn't already notice the changes of her body immediately, as If I hadn't been anticipating her first heat for months now, and as if I would let that vulnerable Vaporeon body leave my sight for even a second... Like I would ever allow another male to hump and impregnate her before I ravished her innocence and tried my damnedest to fertilize her pokémon eggs with my human seed. Yes... My parents told me absolutely nothing about keeping her away from ME...

I had discovered the tell-tale signs of a heating Vaporeon a few days ago, periodically checking up on her to watch as the subtle pink hue that accented her vaginal slit became a brighter shade with each passing hour, the color itself bleeding outwards in all direction from her sex to slowly overtake the white skin that marked her undersides until eventually encompassing her entire crotch and lower stomach. By today her heat has really seemed to fully set in, and when I peaked in on her this morning I found a pokémon vulva turned almost red, soft puffed up lips inflamed and begging to be touched... I stayed for a while there just watching her rear end in awe as small drops of liquid escaped from that overheated female orifice to dribble down her hind legs, wearing a flustered look on her face as she panted while performing the easiest of tasks...

I can tell that that needy salivating sex slit has never been poked before, she would have been too young to mate as an Eevee, and I've known her for most all of her Vaporeon life. Plus, this is her first heat after all, and that's generally when her species first have sex... But after tonight she will be a virgin Vaporeon no longer, I will see to tha...

I'm quickly brought out of my deep thoughts as I hear a door slam and then the opening and closing of a garage door shortly after; eyes going tall and breathing becoming shortened as I continue to listen to tires roll against concrete and my parents car rolls out of the drive way and down the road to finally leave me home alone, just me and our heating Vaporeon maid...

"Vaporeon! Come here girl!" I shout so that she'll come to my room from where ever she is in the house; where I will then close the door and proceed to do naughty things with her... "You're supposed to be in my room while mom and dad are gone!" I yell again in case she hadn't heard me; suddenly hearing her paws thump against carpet as she runs down the hall leading up to my room, my heart beating abnormally fast in anticipation to her arrival.

'She's coming, this is it, the moment I've waited so long for...'

"Vaporeon vapor?" She asks me something in her poké speech as she peeks her head through the door of my room.

"I'm right here Vaporeon. You wanna see something on my laptop?" I reply while lying down on my bed just out of her view, then lean forward and sit up so she can see me; her eyes quickly finding mine.

"Eon vapor?" She questions again as she comes into my room and jumps up onto my bed; I taking notice of how she's completely nude and not wearing her typical clear white see-through apron that she often wore while cleaning, my mouth becoming wet as I catch a glimpse of her genitals' pronounced readiness to mate as she circles a few times before lying down to become make herself comfortable.

Getting up, I quickly close the door and get my laptop, then climb back onto the bed to turn it on and join Vaporeon there as I sit down beside her laying form.

"Oh, it's just some cool pictures I thought you might like! You're going to be trapped in here for quite a while right? Might as well do something to pass the time!" I explain to her.

I had thought this through for quite some time now. How to ease her into the idea of having sex with me I mean... I will first show her some photos of pokémon mating I have saved on my laptop, getting her nice and aroused by having her see her own species having sex... Then after that I will open the ones I have of poképhiles making love to their pokémon to turn her on to the idea of doing it with me...

As Vaporeon continues to look at me with a quizzical expression on her face, I quickly lean forward to enter my password and her gaze turns towards my laptop as it turns on to display the desktop; my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach as my three favorite pictures of her heating vagina I had taken just yesterday appear on screen before us, my plan instantly becoming ruined as she can clearly see me for the Vaporeon lusting pervert I am...

'Oh my god... Did I seriously forget to close those windows?!'

"Va... Por... Eon?" She asks me something ever so curiously, and then swiftly rolls over onto her back to lean forward with the front half of her body to look down between her hind legs.

'I guess she was asking me if that inflamed Vaporeon vulva belonged to her...'

Looking back and forth now between her swollen slit and the pictures I have of it on my laptop, Vaporeon seems to put two and two together while I remain sitting there paralyzed with a mixture of emotions running through me; fear, embarrassment, arousal...

"Umm... I... You see... Err..." I stumble trying to find some words to say; continuing to watch onwards in horror and amazement as Vaporeon places her right paw on the touch pad and guides the mouse downwards to another window I had minimized in the task bar.

'What the hell?! How does she know how to use a laptop?!' I panic further as Vaporeon mouses over the minimized tab to then click on it and maximize the window, the video I had on loop of a male trainer having sex with his female Vaporeon poké style appearing on screen, human hunched over his eeveelution's back and playing with her nipples as he thrusts his crotch repeatedly against her behind to make her moan loudly in pleasure; I often opened that video while looking at pictures of my own Vaporeon maid's private parts... Pretending she's the one making those 'Vapor... Vapor...' huffing noises as I commit similar acts with her in my head...

'So I forgot to close that too huh... Luckily I DID at least have the sound turned off... No no no!' I think to myself as she brings the mouse over to the speaker volume icon to then lick and turn it up half way, our ears being greeted with the sounds of a mewling panting Vaporeon and wet male flesh slapping and sliding into a gripping female pokémon hole.

Staring at the laptop and seeming to be utterly fixated by the mating interspecies pair, my own far superior looking Vaporeon slowly stands up to advance a few paces forward and move her head closer to the screen; heating vagina right in front of me now as she stands with her rear end right in my face, being able to tell that she's liking what she's seeing as liquids leak at an alarming from the bottom of her slit. Just watching her in amazement, my obviously very aroused blue friend's tongue leaves her maw to begin lapping at the screen where the male trainer and his Vaporeon's sex are connected and disappearing and reappearing inside her body.

'Yes... She definitely likes what she's seeing...' I think to myself; more than ready to see if she'd be interested in doing more than just watching poké porn...

Crawling on the bed to position myself directly behind her, I then place both my hands on her lower back; Vaporeon stopping her licking to quickly look back over her shoulder at me upon feeling my touch, her cheeks flushed and as pink as the region around her crotch, eyes filled with what can only be lust as she just stares at me unmoving. Sliding both my hands backwards a bit along her skin I lightly grip her rump cheeks with my fingers, and her long muscular tail hikes straight up to show me her vent; almost as if she were asking me to mount her... My heart starts pounding hard, nearly beating out of my chest as she keeps her tail raised and continues to look back at me intrigued; her form so willing with my face so close to her heating box... Finally I am able to see it up close, to feel it's warmth radiate against me...

'I have dreamed of this moment, touched myself while imagining it even... Why was it so easy to get her to cooperate? Did she feel the same way about me all along...'

Keeping her submitting stance and giving me more than enough encouragement to proceed, I so slowly trailing my right downwards along her rear end, my fingers leave blue skin to dance over pink as I make may to her crotch on their journey towards that normally white and slightly visible Vaporeon vagina so very red and inflamed; an easy target for any pokémon penis to find, or maybe even a human one as well... Using my index and middle fingers, I press the ends of them to the top of those puffed up pussy lips and hold them there for a second; finding they feel just as enticing as they look, so soft and inviting in every way... Running them downwards along her slit so slippery and warm, I notice her lubricating sex juices begin to stream out in steady flow as if I turned on an arousal faucet; vagina shuddering and maw letting out a soft "eon..." moan as I tease her there, her wetness lightly splashing everywhere as pussy lips clamps down tight , female juices sprinkling onto my bed as I feel a few droplets graze my face, her small cry of pleasure joining the mewling of the Vaporeon in the video as I notice my heart is beating incredibly hard and my breathing has become sharp and heavy.

'It's... It's finally happening... I'm touching it...'

I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to do... But it was entirely obvious that she wanted this as much as me; from the pleasurable noises she made, to the wanting lust that was displayed all over her body. I want nothing more than to please this Vaporeon's form, to have her squeal in delight as I touch all of those most tender and sensitive areas, all highlighted in pink by her arousal and body's timely need to mate. Her cheeks, her breasts, her entire crotch area getting brighter and brighter pink as it gets closer to her vaginal slit, I must touch and lick them all...

Gently rubbing my fingers upwards now along her most sacred opening, I am rewarded with yet another groan of Vaporeon delight, so I then begin gently sliding them back downwards to repeat the process; digits becoming increasingly wet and sticky as they are covered in her distinctly female liquids. Removing my hand from her sex for a moment, I bring my fingers to my nose to smell the substance; eyes rolling backwards in my head as I take in the alluring aroma of Vaporeon's vagina into my nostrils. Opening my mouth, I then promptly insert my index finger and middle finger inside to suckle the juices off and delight my pallet with their flavor as well.

After getting distracted for a bit by her female essence, I turn my gaze back towards my pokémon; finding her now resting on her forelegs with rump and tail as high as they can, and her face still staring back at me affectionately as she presents herself in true pokémon form, no qualms about it, she was giving her body to me now... Placing both hands on the back base of her incredibly powerful tail, I slowly slide them upwards long her body to feel the entirety of the huge appendage until finally reaching the top and making my way back downwards along the underside of it.

'I've always wanted to do that...' I think to myself while lightly laughing; never feeling so close to this pokémon who I loved and saw every day, finally being allowed to touch her body in the way I wanted without it being awkward...

"Vapor?" She inquires, probably curious as to why I was touching her tail like that. "Vapor... Eon..." She huffs as I begin lightly tracing my fingers up and down against her vulva once more; soothing and teasing the leaky salivating entrance, no doubt hungry for her master's penis...

"Vapor?!" She barks as my fingers move upwards to her tail hole, her eyes widening as I lightly rub just the end of my index finger in circles around the puckered orifice. "Eon vapor?!"

Quickly stopping my forbidden touchings of her body once more, I maneuver my way to her right side to then lean over the lowered front half of her body as I place my now Vaporeon essence cleaned fingers on the touch pad of the laptop. Quickly closing the video she had found, I then dig through a few folders to open another one; a female Flareon lying down on her back with hind legs spread wide apart, the view then slowly pans out to show her trainer kneeling down between them with a raging erection. Back pedaling a bit to return to my former sitting position behind my Vaporeon maid, she resumes her presenting stance as her head remains turned towards the screen to watches the video I put on for her, and I lower my head to her sex to begin licking along the length of her slit and lap up those tasty liquids of hers right from the source.

"Vaporeon!" She cries out in surprise; either at the feeling of my tongue running along her vulva or because she reached the part of the video she's watching where the trainer inserts his penis into his Flareon's tail hole to then start thrusting it in and out her fluffy form. "Vapor... Vapor..." She begins to huff as I continue running my tongue upwards against her slit again and again. "Eeeeeooonn..." She gives a drawn out moan of pleasure as I insert my tongue inside the base of her sex; a steady stream of female juices flowing into my mouth for me to happily drink down. "Va... Vaporeon..." She grunts further as I bring my tongue upwards while it's inside her fleshy female box; feeling entirely too good against my sensitive tongue as the incredibly soft squishy texture makes my erection throb hard and rigid, eager to take my tongue's place inside her. "Eon!" She howls as I reach the top of her vulva to scrape my tongue against her slit while removing it from inside her.

I'm sure she's never had an orgasm before... And I'm going to bring her to one as slow as I possibly can. I'm going to make sure she will always remember her first climax she had with her master by having it be the most powerful one she ever experiences... Bringing her to the verge of physical bliss and then making sure that my penis inside to enjoy it along with her... Cumming inside her at that very moment so she associate the feeling of my warm goo being shot inside her with that intense physical pleasure she's experiencing... When done enough times she may even become conditioned to orgasm whenever she feels that sensation of hot male fluids being sprayed into her depths, conditioned to orgasm along with her master which is something I would love to have happen...

Ceasing my tonguing of Vaporeon's sex I set my sights a bit higher, eying her puckered tail as she remains presenting to me with head facing forward to watch the poké porn video I put on her for; entitled 'flare hole' if I remember correctly and the main theme being tail hole play, I wanted her to watch it show her that pokémon did indeed enjoy having that area played with...

"Ee... Ee... Eon..." She pants as I begin licking hard at her little anus, pressing my tongue against it and licking upwards before lightly tracing just the tip of my licker in a circles around the bumpy entrance.

Bringing my right hand's index and middle finger back to where they once were on her slit, I again begin to rub them in an up and down motion against her female entrance while continuing to lick at her more ambiguous tail hole just above; torcherously playing with the two holes on her rear end as all verbalization from her stop and an incredibly labored panting takes their place, a kind of deep pleasured breathing sound that I could listening to forever... A sound I want to hear right in my ear as mate her like a rutting male Vaporeon...

"EON!" She howls as I stab through the center of her pink puckered ring of flesh, spread apart her insides with my tongue to slowly press it inside her oddly sweet tasting tail hole; Vaporeon pressing her hind end backwards into my face, seeming to try and get it to go deeper within her.

Slowly withdrawing my licker from inside her upper hindquarter hole and stopping my teasing of her slitted entrance just below with my fingers, I bring my head downwards along her butt to then lick from the very base of her vulva upwards; a fine string of my saliva connecting her anus to the tip of my tongue falling gently between the contours of her pussy lips as my tongue does so. Not stopping my lap across her behind, my mouth organ lightly traces along the clit nestled between the top of her vagina before running along the small section of pink skin separating her vulva to finally contact her tail hole once more; both of her sensitive entrances quivering in delight as their distinctly different flavors dance together on my pallet to create a cocktail of female Vaporeon juices, my mind becoming drunk with lust as I begin to repeat that same licking process to collect more of her combine liquids before drinking down the blended treat like a thirsty Lickatounge, causing my lovely pokémon maid to mewl and pants in pleasure as she's touched like she's never has been before.

My excited member throbs and pushes tightly against the confines of my jeans and boxers as I continue to dine on forbidden Vaporeon fruits so very ripe and ready for penetration, and I stop my tonguing vulva and tail hole to quickly undo my belt buckle and remove both garments; the potent must of my aroused maleness filling the air and seeming to catch the attention of my Vaporeon as she finally stops watching my laptop to look back over her shoulder towards me and spy my exposed human penis. Quickly removing my shirt as well now to become completely naked, I watch as Vaporeon stands up onto her forelegs to finally break her presenting stance she had kept for me while I explored and touched her most sensitive intimate poké areas, then promptly turn around to face and watch me as I lean forward to lay down on the right side and close my laptop's screen so it doesn't get damaged while I commit acts similar to those depicted in the videos she just saw... Distracted for only a second by my actions, I suddenly the cold wetness of a Vaporeon's noses running up and down along my maleness and hear the snorting sniffing sound of a curious pokémon; her touch sending shivers of pleasure up my spine as she rubs and smells my shaft before pressing her snout hard against my balls and giving them a swift exploratory lick.

"Vapor, vaporeon..." She whispers as she pushes against me with her left forepaw to roll me over onto my back before bring her head back down to my crotch and begin aggressively licking at my genitals; almost instantly cumming as my penis is bathed in warm Vaporeon tongue, intense waves of physical pleasure being brought into my body with each stroke, somehow managing to hold myself back so that I could empty my seed into the depths of her vagina as it spasms in her first ever orgasm like I had always imagined doing.

My maleness shiny and wet with pokémon saliva, I lean forward with the front half of my body to take either side of Vaporeon's head between my hands and slowly lift it up and away from my crotch; receiving a reluctant 'eon...' whine from her as I force her to stop her lickings of my sex. Staring into her eyes lovingly as she looks back with equal admiration, I bring either of my thumbs to the front of her face to lightly rub her noticeably flushed cheeks with my thumbs; my other digits gently caress the frills on either side of her head that resemble some kind of aquatic ears. Bringing my head forward and closer to Vaporeon's as I continue to pet her, I give her a little lick on the end of her muzzle lips just like how I've seen mated pokémon do to show their affection for each other; my beautiful maid closing her eyes in response as she licks me back to quickly return the gesture and then some, lapping and lapping at my lips as I remove my own tongue from my mouth once more to lick back against her pink velvet tongue. Lickers now rubbing and touching as human and pokémon kiss each other passionately, I can no longer seem to hold back my incredibly powerful urge to feel my member inside her...

Slowly leaning backwards onto my bed with Vaporeon's head still firmly between my hands, I guide her with me as our tongues continue to flit across one another's' until she is standing by my side while I am lying flat on my back. Removing my right hands fingers from the side of her head, I move them downwards along the white frill surrounding her neck to then place them on her upper right flank and gently push her hindquarters towards mine; Vaporeon seeming to start licking back against my tongue even harder as she feels my touch on her rear end, cooperating with how I'm moving her and sidestepping a bit to place her right hind leg up and over my body before laying down on top of me and straddling my chest and stomach with her four legs, feeling the length of her exquisite tail pressed between my own two legs it gently waggles against my inner thighs.

Wanting to feel the massive and well defining trait that is my water eeveelution's tail with my hands and to free my penis which had apparently become pinned by her underbelly as she laid over me, I lean upright and place both my palms at the very base of the giant blue appendage so perfectly adapted for swimming and grip my fingers into it; feeling the raw power and well-toned muscle it possess as I cup my hands around it, Vaporeon continuing to tongue at my lips as I cease my licking to divert my attention. Lightly tugging upwards on her tail, she obliges me in standing on her hind paws just enough so that my member is freed; quickly shooting straight up against her behind as feel the length of her vulva against my penis as it becomes hot-dogged just inside her pussy lips, Vaporeon stopping her lickings of my mouth as she feels our genitals touch for the very first of what I'm sure will be many times... Gently tugging her tail up while simultaneously pushing it backwards and being careful not to pull very hard and hurt her at all, she again obliges me maneuvering her hindquarters along with my touch; feeling her slit slide upwards along the length of my shaft before feeling the tip of my penis slip into her, maleness pressing against the back inside wall of her vaginal flesh.

"Va... Vapor... Vaporeon..." She mewls as I push her tail base back downwards with my hands and she slowly lowers her hind legs back down to lower her crotch against mine crotch; my penis being taken deeper into her body as the tip scrapes against that back wall of her incredibly silky soft and warm sex, the uniquely male appendage carefully entering to occupy and the female orifice with its entirety, hands sliding upwards along the length of her tail upon feeling myself hilt inside her form.

Slowly moving both hands back downwards along her tail after their short trip to the beginning of her fluke near it's end while my member rests more than comfortable and happy inside my pokémon's sex unmoving, my left hand trails to her upper right rump cheek to gently rub her massage the area while my right one curves around to the underside her tail to continue sliding down against her behind.

"Ee... Ee... Eon!" She lets out little sounds of excitement and then cries out in surprise and pleasure as I gently trace the puckered entrance of her tail hole with my right hands index finger before gently bring the tip to the center and slowly pushing the digit it inside; feeling her vagina clench hard around my length and becoming increasingly tighter as another one of her hindquarters holes becomes filled, her forepaws gripping my sides and her tail hiking straight up like how my member does every time I see her clean in her arousing ways she does. "Va... Va... Vaporeon vapor vaporeon..." She tries to tell me something as I begin gently rocking my finger back and forth inside her anus; feeling her two distinctly different sets of muscles squeeze and contract around my repeatedly invading finger while her vagina performs similar movements in different intervals around my member, her body teasing mine in kind as I finger her tail hole, desperately asking me to slide my penis back and forth through those glorious folds of her sex to increase both of our pleasure...

Removing my right hand's index finger from her tiny pokémon pooper to place it on her left upper rump, I then slide both hands upwards along the length of her smooth blue skinned back; aiming to rub all of those pink sensitive areas of hers before bringing her to orgasm and quickly joining her there to fill her womb with the wrong species' reproductive materials. Shifting our bodies to get into a better position, I press my hands firmly down against Vaporeon's upper back to hold her undersides against mine as I roll her over onto her side with me, then continue to roll over until she's on her back instead now; Vaporeon staring back at me happily and panting lightly with her tongue lolled out to the side of her maw, my penis remaining deeply embedded inside her body all the while as we move. Leaning upright with the front half of my body, I fold my legs underneath me to straddle the base of her tail with them as she lies on her back watching me intently, and then bring my hands around from her back to the middle of her stomach where it's still white. Slowly running my fingers down along her belly towards her crotch now, I am careful not to touch her bottom set of nipples just yet as I leave white skin behind to rub against pink; loving that lovely hue that all Vaporeon's seem display around their genitals whenever aroused, her heating body constantly causing it to show and spread further along her body than it normally ever would otherwise.

"Ee... Eon... Eon... Eon..." She verbally huffs with every exhale of breathe as I meticulously bring either of thumbs to the base of her vulva to then start repeatedly rubbing them upwards along the length of her two mounds of female flesh; my penis deep inside her inflamed bright pink slit and encompassed by the incredibly soft and warm undulating folds of her sex. "Vaporeon... Vapor..." She tells me panting heavily as both of my middle fingers find either of her bottom most nipples to gently prod and push the little pleasure sticks; all the while never stopping my thumb rubbing to simultaneously rub and caress the entrance to her forbidden poké paradise as, continuing my plan to touch all of her sensitive aroused pink areas and tease her ever closer to orgasm, her fleshy tunnel seeming to increases its happy contractions along my length as I feel her becoming increasingly wet inside to really bathe my member in her juices, the experience entirely too much for me as I fell myself lie very near orgasm, tortured penis jumping up and down inside her to thump against her inner sex as it leaks and squirts pre-cum into her depths, still fighting the urge to move myself to and fro inside her so I can achieve my wonderful goal...

Fingers moving away from Vaporeon's genitals and lower most nipples, my hands move upwards along her underbelly to find and play with her middle set up teats now; gently squeezing and tweaking the pink fleshy nubs in between my thumbs and index fingers as she coos out pleasurable 'eon...' noises of delight. Changing my treatment slightly once more, I press my palms flat against her chest to begin massaging her two center breasts in a circular motion with my thumbs as my other four move lightly back and forth against her top ones up above; Vaporeon's cries of ecstasy turning to that of loud 'eon!' ones as I continue to tease and tease her body, her crotch now lightly thrusting upwards against me to periodically hump into her master like the naughty and needy wanting pokémon that she is, feeling my penis move along inside her pussy just ever so slightly as she struggles to increase her pleasure, her tail frantically flailing behind us and thumping the bed hard. Finally, position my hands on the top of her chest and reaching her highest pair of Eevee cub feeders, I pinch them between my thumb and index fingers to lightly pull on them before releasing them and rubbing the entire breast area surrounding them with all my fingers and repeating the process a few times; my actions only seeming to spur her on as she humps harder into me, my penis not gaining anymore friction to run along her insides but her crotch pressing firmly against mine as she writhes and lifts her hindquarters off the bed again and again, sounds of lust ever constant in the air as she continues to pant and cry in pleasure.

Being able to tell from her reactions that she's getting very close a climax, I get ready to execute the final part of my well thought out pleasure plan...

Sliding my hands back downwards against the undersides of Vaporeon's body and making sure to brush my fingers against all six of her nipples to fold them and have them spring back up as I do so, I gently massage her vulva with my thumbs a few more times before sliding both the ends of those two human defining digits just inside the top of her slit to find her clitoris and sandwich the bump of flesh between them; pokémon gasping for air as breathing becomes even more exaggerated, all of her humpings immediately ceasing as I play with her super sensitive female g-spot and she lays back with chest heaving, the rest of her body trembling and shaking, clearly on the verge of erupting at any moment and more than ready for her master's seed.

Vaporeon's lithe form beneath me as she lays on the bed showing the beginning signs of what looks to be a most powerful orgasm, I lean forward to press my stomach and chest against hers and then wrap my arms around her upper torso; my head lightly bumping into the white frill of her neck as I feel the smoothness of her skin pressed to my body, one area in particular feeling extraordinarily better against me as her soft vaginal walls contract to become rigid and hard around my penis, her contractions still periodic but becoming increasingly faster paced, repeatedly squeezing and hugging me in a loving embrace as one master begins humping into his heating pokémon maid, lusting for this moment for so long, now I finally achieve pure bliss as she lets me have my way with her more than cooperatively. The air seems void of all pleasant Vaporeon mewling noises, filled only with the sound of pokémon and human breathing heavily and the quiet wet squishing smacks of my length running through her moist vaginal tunnel again and again.

"EEEEEOOOONN!" She howls louder than I've ever hear her raise her delicate high pitched feminine voice; screaming out in pleasure and surely falling upon at least the ears my neighbors as I feel her tail hike straight up and press against my butt.

Suddenly poké vaginal walls become sporadic, clenching and pressing down against my member from every direction in rapid random succession as I hug Vaporeon and tighten my arms grip of her chest to hold her steady as I thrust faster into her writhing form.

"EON! EON! EON!" She continues to moan loudly as my penis runs back and forth hard through the quivering depths of her female hole, squirming in climactic bliss under me as I mate with my Vaporeon like horny rutting pokémon; she having no qualms about doing such a thing with a human, seemingly glad to get it anywhere she can, glad to get it from her master...

"VAPOREON VAPOR!" She roars again, telling me incomprehensible words in her poke speech as my body gives way spills its essence into hers; my constant humping into her seeming to sustain her orgasm longer than I ever could have imagined, her sex still vibrating, still hugging and releasing wildly in rippling waves along the length my penis as it's repeatedly thrust in and out of her of my heating Vaporeon maid's form, my own human form joining her in that state of ecstasy as my sperm floods into her womb and I cum inside her to accomplish a simultaneous climax like I had always imagined doing with her.

My bodily love pouring into my pokémon and my physical pleasure slowly dying down, the intense emotional feelings I seemed to have developed for her remain the same. Tiredly removing my hands from around Vaporeon's body, I lean further forward and bring them on the sides of her head to then pull it slightly upwards so that her muzzle lips can meet mine; pressing my human lips to the ends of hers to kiss her the human way and show here that this was not just lust, that I do really love her and want to be with her always... Suddenly her vaginal tunnel feels flooded with her juices, a warm wetness streaming upwards along all sides of my penis; I've seen this happen too whenever a Vaporeon cums in one of those erotic videos I often watch, they always seemed to produce ten times as much female pleasure liquids as the other eeveelutions, must just come with the territory of being a water type...

Taking in the wonderful sensation of Vaporeon's cum washes over my penis, her tongue abruptly darts forward to invades my mouth and my lips widen to invite her in; lightly sucking on her long feral licker as it enters before running my own human one against it and her vaginal juices continue to spray like a pokémon love geyser, massive amounts of female cum dousing my crotch in a thin sticky layer of wet ecstasy as she takes advantage of her master's penis inside her to begin suddenly humping her crotch hard against me, hindquarters rising and falling off the bed as she grips my back hard with her forepaws to try and steady herself and tries desperately to rub my maleness hard against all the walls of her sex.

Feeling my length become hilted incredibly hard into my pokémon's vagina, I look back to watch as she pushes her incredibly strong tail against the bed to lift the lower half of her body upwards against me; shortly after falling over onto our sides to face each other as my Vaporeon remains gripping me tightly with forelegs and sex. Quickly starting up again, she repeatedly humps her crotch furiously against mine in her new position; my penis being brought back and forth through her wet clenching folds, the rising flow of her female sex liquids lessened but still noticeable as I feel them slowly stream upwards over me, wet sloshing smacks accompanying the motion of human member being pushed and pulled into a cum coated pokémon vagina as I continue to have sex with the heating maid who I love, just lying on my side as I let her have her way with my body.

Our mouths and genitals meshing as my penis remains inside Vaporeon and her tongue remains inside me, she appears to have become entirely wrapped up in the immense physical pleasures I have shown her were possible, the young female pokémon finally introduced to the feelings of mating as she laboriously thrusts licker and vulva against my body to achieve more of the sensations of having a male suckling and playing with her tongue as his special male utensil is brought back and forth along the confines of her sensitive hole formerly used only for peeing with. My hands still atop the sides her head and lightly massaging the ear frills there, I now slowly move them downwards along her neck and the frill there before finding her upper back. Continuing from there, my hands make their way to the middle of her back to press chest and upper part of her stomach against mine as I roll us over so that she is laying on top of me and I am beneath her; being careful not to disturb my pokémon's enthusiastic crotch humping motions as I shift. Unwrapping her forelegs from around me and removing her tongue from my mouth, Vaporeon places both forepaws on my chest to stand on them and lift her head high into the air; my hands moving to slide downwards along her back to rest on either of her haunches just above her tail as she does so.

"Eon! Eon! Vapor! Eon!" She whips her head back to howl and howl like a Mightyena calling out to the moon as she humps and humps downwards against me; steady streams of her liquids now flowing down my length and testicles to leak down the sides of my crotch and thighs as she rides her master from above. "EON! EON! EON!" She absolutely loses it as my right hand finds its way to her rear end and I quickly insert my index finger into tail hole to gently thrust in and out; the front half of my body lifting off of the bed some as I do so, my face pressing to the middle of her chest as I begin licking the area, tongue running over her left nipple some before moving to the right one, doing everything I possibly can to increase my pokémon's pleasure.

Suddenly I feel her forepaws be placed on the back of my head and her tongue begging lapping at my temple, Vaporeon bathing me in kisses and shower me with affection as I realize my blue skinned goddess has reached another orgasm. Stopping her constant downwards pelvic thrusts against me, I remove my right hand's index finger from inside her tight little anus to place it parallel to my left on her rump cheek and gently massage her there to take in all of her body's pleasurable reactions as she peaks again; her form beginning to rumble and shake as her crotch rests against mine and my penis remains deep inside her, vaginal tunnel in spasm as vulva shudders against my testicles and warm liquids come pouring out, the juices escaping her over heated sex in a hot mess of sticky cum, gushing out in random occurring waves, small at first, but increasing in size as her body begins producing tidal waves of watery love, the substance covering my upper thighs and lower stomach as it rushes out at incredible speeds to cover the lower half of my body in Vaporeon ecstasy excrement.

"Ee... Eeo... Eon... Vapor... Eon..." She pants hard as she comes down from another massive climax, her forepaws sliding downwards from the back of my head to my neck and then back as her tired body slumps against mine to lay over me exhausted; pokémon vaginal juices turning to a trickle as she shifts positions and I'm forced to stop teasing her breasts with my tongue, her head now resting atop my left shoulder as I listen to her breath happy and satisfied into my ear.

Rubbing her upper rump for a moment with the palms of my hands as I like to do, I then move them upwards to place them on her upper back. Her weight becoming slightly straining, I then roll us over so that we are laying side by siding facing each other once again.

"Eon eon Vaporeon eon... Eon vapor eon vap..." She starts nuzzling my neck affectionately with her snout while talking softly to me; not understanding a word she's saying but feeling the strong connotation of love behind each and every one...

"I love you so much Vaporeon... I admire everything about you from the bottom of your tail tip up to the frill on your head... But it's really your personality I love the most... My body has longed for yours and I've wanted to do this with you for so long... But my heart has already long since been given to you..." I tell her as she stops her nuzzling to stare into my eyes.

"Eon!" She replies excitedly, rolling away from my arms grip to lay on her back; my member at last leaving her body from where it has been placed in her vagina for quite some time now, twitching and jumping on the verge of orgasm as it slips out of her slippery female juice stuffed hole, the clear thick sticky substances clinging to her walls and seeming to super lubricate them.

Taking my left hand between both her forepaws, Vaporeon nuzzle it some before beginning to slowly lick at my fingers.

"Honestly I've never had sex either, err... Mated as you pokémon would call it, until just now with you for the first time... I've never even thought about doing such a thing with another female human, maybe a pokémon or two... But those were just lust driven thoughts really... I've only ever felt this strong kind of emotional love towards you... Only ever wanted to be with you..." I finally admit how I truly feel about her; feeling entirely relieved as I tell her what I've been keeping bottled up for almost a year now...

"Vaporeon vapor..." She responds; pausing as I talked to listen before going back to nuzzling my hand again while staring at me lovingly, fingers slightly wet with pokémon saliva now running against the side of her muzzle and cheek.

I watch in awe opens her maw just slightly to slowly engulf my index finger inside her maw, not breaking eye contact for a second as she then begins suckling on it like an Eevee trying to obtain some milk; my slowly fading erection springing back to life in hopes of feeling what my digit is as it becomes encased by a fleshy warmth and massaged by a tongue, thoughts about how if she suckled on that special male nipple she'd most definitely receive a white milky substance quickly entering mind...

Turning my gaze downward to the lower half of her body as she continues to lay on her back, I find her hind legs spread wide apart as the end of her tail flicks anxiously against the bed; no lightly pink shaded area of her stomach remaining untouched by the female cum that seemed to come gushing out of her vulva whenever she orgasmed, the contours of her belly, upper thighs and vulva glistening wet.

Removing my index finger from her sucking maw with a quiet pop sound, her tail end flicks up and down faster in anticipation as I run that same finger slowly down her chest and then stomach

before entering her nether regions and promptly slipping it into her sex. Vaporeon's maw becomes painstakingly vacant and ready for my maleness as she spread's her muzzle lips wide apart to pant while I begin thrusting my finger in and out of her vagina, but I know the next time I cum will be the last for a while, and I want to make my heating pokémon lover feel as good as possible before my sex drive goes way. Besides... Whenever I pictured this day in my head, the second time I came I was always shooting my warm male liquids into her quivering clenching tail hole and joining her in another double climax... Nearly all of the videos I've seen of trainers and their female Vaporeon have sex, the male would take them in their tail hole at some point. I did some research online after noticing the pattern and people have said that some Vaporeon actually prefer to be mated there instead, having to do with the nature their stretchy body structure or something like that, can't remember why exactly...

Removing my finger from inside her vulva and making sure to scrape it along the top of her sex and rub it hard against her clitoris as I do so, I then climb atop her and straddle the base of her large tail with my legs as I had once before. Penis standing hard and erect for my pokémon to see, Vaporeon watches intently as I grab the base of my shaft with my left hand and guide the tip of my penis just inside her vaginal lips. Rubbing the end of my maleness up and down long her vagina to collect any lubricating liquids I can there, I then slide it downwards and out to press it gently into the center of puckered tail hole entrance; her eyes going wide in surprise as I slowly push it in and proceed knowing she will really enjoy it.

"Ee... Ee... Eon..." She huffs as I lean forward to hug her chest and slide the full length of my penis inside her; finding the hole already quite moist inside and making entry very easy, tight anal muscles tensing to flex around me as I taken another of my virgin Vaporeon's long sought after holes.

Stopping for a moment to double check and make sure that she was really okay with me taking her there, I release my grip of her back and bring my hands to her front to rest them on her chest for a moment; only for her to gently place both of her forepaws on top of either of hands, a grin spread across her muzzle lips as I stare at her face trying to gauge a response, being given more than enough encouragement to proceed. Taking her forepaws within hands, I hold the back of them in my fingers as I press the palms of my hands to her soft pads as I slowly begin to gently rock my crotch against her hiney; inner Vaporeon tail hole flesh matching each one of my members thrusts with a squeeze after each time I carefully hilt myself into her.

"Eon... Eon... Eon..." My tired pokémon begins to moan as I pick up my thrusting into her upper hindquarter entrance, laying on her back resting as I take over to do the work of moving my penis back and forth along the insides of her body to bring us both forbidden pokémon-human rubbing pleasures; the sheer tightness of her rhythmically clenching anus a constant reminder that it's not her vagina I am inside anymore as my penis pushes hard against her slippery inner flesh and her stretchy Vaporeon body adjusts to accommodate my entire length again and again, disappearing completely inside her pink puckered ring to be met with a loving hug each time, gripping me hard before releasing and allowing me to swiftly hump into her again with soft squishing sound.

Loosening both my hands grip of Vaporeon's forepaws, I slowly slide them downwards along her forelegs until reaching her chest; not stopping my pelvic thrusting into her cute little rump for one second as I move my hands with the intent of better using them to pleasure her. Hilting my member especially hard insider her and ceasing it's in and out movements for a moment while I lean forward with the front half of my body, pink flesh presses against pink and white as I lay my stomach and chest on top of hers and maneuvering my right hand upwards along the side of her body to place my palm on the back of her head. Lifting her head up slightly, I guide the ends of her muzzle lips to my human ones to then promptly stick my tongue in her maw as my left hand quickly finds its way to her crotch where my index and middle fingers then enter her sex shortly after; watching my pokémon squint in pleasure upon me finally once again touching her ever so sensitive female only parts, enthusiastically licking back against my tongue as I simultaneously occupy three of her body's orifices with my different appendages.

"Vaporeon! Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" She begins to mewl loudly into the air as I resume pounding her hiney with my crotch while now pumping my index and middle fingers into her vagina to rub at the back wall of flesh as well; my other digits gently gripping the base of her vulva as I try to stimulate her sex as much as possible, finger tips feeling the incredible softness of her pussy lips and folds as I scrape them upwards before pressing them back down, the ends of her muzzle lips vibrating against mine as her happy sounds find their way out from the sides.

Feeling Vaporeon's forepaws grip my back I can tell that my treatment is bringing her ever closer to an imminent orgasm, I then feel her body begin to react in other less controllable ways as her vagina lightly contracts against my thrusting fingers; now venturing as deep as I can get them into her depths as I press them against the top walls of her sex and then downward to roughly remove them from the base wall before repeating, seemingly digging at the sensitive fleshy hole for more of her much desired cum, feeling the different sets of her crotch and anus muscles going to work once more as my thrusting maleness is continuously clamped by her tail hole and my fingers are gently squeezed independently inside her female tunnel.

I want nothing more than to cum into her form as she writhes in climax, but the experience and sensations quickly become too much for me as I feel my own pleasure begin to reach its peak and my foundation I built it upon begin to topple; honestly not knowing how I lasted as long as I have, maybe my will to get her to orgasm before helping to sustain me...

"Vaporeon... I... I love you..." I break my kissing of her tongue and lips to confess my love of her yet again; whispering into her ear as my right hand leaves its place on the back of her head to slide down the back of her neck before firmly gripping her lower back to help steady myself as I hump hard into her tail hole a few times while I begin releasing my seed inside, left hand feeling somewhat strained and stopping it's treatment inside her vagina to instead simply and more comfortably run the backs of my fingers along her slit, feeling that little nub of flesh near the top as I desperately attempt to continue pleasuring my pokémon.

"Eeon... Eeeon... EEEOOON!" She huffs and then cries out in pleasure entirely too loud again; my penis vibrating inside her tail hole and shooting hot male liquids far up inside as its suddenly clamped upon with no signs of letting up, anus muscle stuck tensed up around me as I quickly lean up right with the front of my body and remove my hand from her back to watch her cum before me, knowing from her thunderous roar and her bodies reaction that she has fallen over that wonderful pleasure edge as well now.

Taking her vulva between either of my hand's index fingers and thumbs, I rub the mound of aroused pink flesh surrounding it with my palms as my fingers tease the slit itself to help coax the liquids out; feeling her vagina spasm under my touch, her slit winking and rapidly opening and closing as Vaporeon wiggles the front half of her body back and forth on the bed happily. First noticing a small stream of liquid squirt slightly up into the air in a quick burst, I then witness a large quantity of clear juices spray upwards much higher like a pleasure fountain; Vaporeon watching on-ward with me and panting extraordinarily hard as she cums for a third time, cheeks very red and visibly blushing at her body's unusual performance, no penis inside her vagina this time to stop the incredible amount of female love fluids she always seemed to produce from gushing out in a rush of warm messy ecstasy like a timid just starting watergun attack being shout out from her vulva.

"Vapor!" Vaporeon yips as she quickly leans forward to hug my upper chest; possibly overwhelmed with affection for me or maybe just too embarrassed to have me watch her body react in such a way, feeling her vulva press into my lower stomach and continue to leak its warm stick liquids directly onto me now, findings its way downwards along our bodies and pathing around my penis still deeply embedded within her tail hole.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I suddenly hear a loud banging on my front; not exactly panicking, but becoming anxious as I know I will someone is right downstairs. If only they could see me now... My penis inside my pokémon's pooper as I do forbidden things with the Vaporeon who I'm madly in love with.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Vaporeon breaks her hug to stare at me as I stare back, then cocks her head to the side questioningly as if curious about what I was going to do about the door. Standing up on her hind legs as she often did (which I know is quite odd for a feral build pokémon but I think it became a habit from reaching those high to get to shelves), she slowly raises her hindquarters upwards to release me from her tail holes confines with a quiet pop; none of my sperm finding a pleasant inter-species womb where it might vainly attempt to impregnate for a bit, it's now released from her anus and falls in a thick sticky mass onto the bed below. Listening to the faint sound of pokémon and human cum dripping onto the sheets as her heating vulva continues to leak a fine stream of clear liquids and my white ones drop from the puckered entrance above, Vaporeon removes her forelegs from around me to place both forepaws on either of my shoulders and lick my forehead a few times; her head now slightly above mine as she stands tall on her forelegs and I remain sitting awkwardly on her tail.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Turning around, I feel Vaporeon's tail twist underneath my legs as she shows me her back and then falls onto all fours before to slide it out from underneath me while starting to walk away. Pokémon maid clambering off the bed after having just mated for the first time, I notice just how very soaked in female cum my bed as I suddenly realize where she's going off to.

"Wait! I'll... I'll get the door... You just stay here. I'll be right back kay?!" I tell her awkwardly as I get off the bed too and hurriedly put on my boxers and pants; I doubt she understands that what we just did together is frowned upon by the majority of humans, OR if she even knows she should maybe clean up after doing such a thing?! I mean pokémon often mate right there in the daycare center with people watching, they don't have those kind of social stigmas about sex that we humans have.

"Eon?" She questions, pausing her movements as she motions with her right paw reaching for the door nob to instead look back over her shoulder at; her tail lifting up high while doing so like it always seemed to do when she reached up for things, revealing her sticky Vaporeon cum covered behind to me once more, which would certainly be a hard one to explain away if whoever is at the door saw her like that!

*KNOCK... KNOCK...*

"I'm coming!" I yell loud enough so the person at the door can hear me while simultaneously putting my shirt on and turning the door knob; Vaporeon jumping back onto my bed to then sniff at her essence and the small bit of mine soaking the sheets. "You don't have to clean that mess up... I think I might like to have my bed sheets covered in your scent like that for a while..." I tell her feeling myself blush after admitting such a thing. "I'll be right back! I love you Vaporeon!" I go on to confess my love yet again, enjoying being able to tell her those words openly now.

"Vapor vaporeon!" She barks back happily at me as I shut my room's door and fly downstairs to answer the entrance to the house one.

Opening the front door I'm met with a middle aged woman tapping her foot impatiently, a bulging vein in her forehead and overall not looking very happy...

"What... The hell... Is going on in there..." My disgruntled neighbor asks, the name of whom not seeming to come to mind.

"Susan right?!" I respond nervously, an excuse slot machine being turned on inside my mind as I watch various fake scenarios as to why Vaporeon could have been making such loud mewling noises spin round and round.

"Becky... My name's Becky... We've met once or twice before, but it's your Vaporeon maid who usually answers the door is it not? Is everything alright? I in fact came over because I was at first worried, that is, until I heard you call back and figured you must have just been ignoring me down here this entire time!"

"Listen I..." I stall for more time as three black BAR's slowly click into place and I hit the lie jackpot. "It's my Vaporeon, you see she's pregnant and... She was just giving birth for the first time so... Yeah I'm sorry if she was a bit loud..."

"Oh really? I thought that sort of thing was no sweat for pokémon, especially for one such as Vaporeon. What with their stretchy type of body and all..."

"Well I think she was just a bit overly emotional about the whole thing! Hehe..." I hesitantly laugh; oh god she's on to me...

"Can I see the egg?"

"The what?"

"..." Becky says nothing as she stares at me blankly

"Oh right! The egg! Well the thing with that is she's very protective of it! I even tried to pick it up myself but she just told me 'vapor vapor!' Like as if saying 'no no no! You ain't touching this!' or something like that you know what I mean?! So uhh yeah! I better go check on her and see if she's doing alright, it was quite the ordeal for her! The whole giving birth thing I mean! So byyeee!" I blurt out and then slowly start closing the door.

"Alright... Then..." She responds; obviously not buying it but seemingly not caring enough to investigate any further.

Closing the door completely and leaning back against it in relief, I listen to Becky's footsteps slowly fade into the distance before I then walk back up stairs and towards my room.

"So Vaporeon... I wanted to talk to you about..." I start talking as I enter my room and then stop mid-sentence as I see what she's doing; my jaw dropping to silence my speech as I find her in awkward for a feral pokémon sitting position on my bed, my laptop opened as It had been once before with that one video of a trainer having sex with his Flareon and taking her in her tail hole on screen, Vaporeon leaning backwards on her right foreleg as her left forepaw rests right on her own tail hole, noticing two digits are inside and gently thrusting into her as she watches the pair intently. "Seriously how do you know how to use computers?!"


	3. Charizard

Charizard Rape Story

It was a warm summer day. Charizard was sitting out under the sun, basking in the heat. He had his head rested firmly, yet comfortably, in his hand; he was truly content. He was slowly drifting off to sleep until…. thoughts began to arise. Slowly, as Charizard's boner grew, he began to get further and further from sleep. Thoughts that bordered more around sleeping and eating had steadily become sweaty and passionate. His hand slipped down his body as he began to caress the raging meat stick that extruded from his body. As his hand moved up and down he thought about the hottest things he could. He pretended his hand was the mouth of a female Charizard and he was getting a much needed blow job. He ran images through his mind about fucking Pikachus as they Thundershocked him, making him explode into their yellow goodness. It seemed today though, that none of that was working. He just couldn't get off, and the cum dripping from his pulsating love-totem was torturous. He sat there, feverously rubbing his dick, trying to ejaculate, but he just couldn't do it. At this point, he was beginning to lose his boner. Although he didn't want it in the first place, now that he had it, he couldn't imagine losing it.

Suddenly, he heard something. He quickly opened his eyes and in front of him was a helpless Clefairy. It was strolling by, mumbling its name to itself. At first, Charizard thought nothing of it, but as he watched the Clefairy, his cock hardened and he had an overwhelming urge to fuck that tight Clefairy ass. So Charizard began to stand. When he did, the Clefairy stopped and looked at him with a look of confusion and a tilted head. Charizard slowly made his way to the Clefairy with an evil look, one that penetrates a soul, one that embodies three million dead Jews burnt by the righteous fires; possibly a foresight into what was to come…. The Clefairy now stood there; to afraid to move as the Charizard slowly made his way to it. It watched with fear as the Charizard's cock slightly bounced each time he took a step. It glared at the testicles, both bigger than its own head, as they dragged against the sharp blades of grass. When the Charizard had almost reached the Clefairy, he lunged at it and pinned it down. The Clefairy struggled and tried to escape, and begged in its own language for the Charizard to stop, but this only made the Charizard hotter. When the Charizard had a firm grasp on the Clefairy, he began to shove his oversized cock into its tiny balloon knot. With each thrust the Clefairy let out a cry. This didn't go on long, for the Charizard had went all his life with the subtle pleasures of his hand to keep him company, thus it didn't take long for him to use explode. The Clefairy felt the cream shoot off into its own ass as the cock slowly slid out. When Charizard was done with the Clefairy, he flew off to sleep, as the Clefairy lay on the ground crying its own name, with cum dripping from its ass.

After a long nap, Charizard awoke from his slumber. He let out a big yawn when suddenly he remembered what had happened. He couldn't believe he had raped a Clefairy! He knew he should feel bad… but it felt so good. The feeling of his cock in that Clefairy's anus was indescribable. All he could think of was doing it again. So he flew up in the air, a raging hard on dangling with him. He searched the forest for something else to have his way with. After about 15 minutes of flying, he found something…. It was a Pikachu! He could finally make his fantasy come true! So he descended and stomped down in front of the wild Pikachu, startling it and leaving it frozen in place, its dick spinning as a high powered stream of urine exploded forth. Right before the Pikachu went to run, Charizard grabbed it. The Pikachu struggled, trying to escape. It didn't take long at all for the Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, stunning the Charizard. This didn't stop him though. It only made him hornier. The Charizard began to brutally fuck the Pikachu in the ass, relishing the few last lighting attacks the feral rodent could spawn before submitting to the massive red dick penetrating it. The Pikachu had let out hopeless squeaks as the Charizard had its way with it. This time, it took a little longer for the Charizard to ejaculate, but it was still quick… and very explosive. When he was done with the Pikachu, he let go of it, and let it slide off his dick, hitting the ground with a thud and a moan. The Charizard thought he was done at first, but he looked down, only to see he still had a hard on. He wasn't done. He had only just began.

The Charizard flew through the air, waiting for another victim to enter his sight. Unfortunately for him, the only things he was seeing were bug Pokémon, and even he had some standards. After about 30 minutes he was beginning to give up hope, until, in the distance, he saw a town. And what does every town have? Humans! He wasn't going to bag another Pokémon; he was gonna bag a person! He flew as fast as he could to the small little town, the town of pallet. He flew around the outskirts, looking for a suitable victim. He knew it could be dangerous for him to fly right into the center of the town and start raping everything he saw; he needed tact and finesse. After a little while of searching the outskirts, he saw someone. It was a young boy tending to some Pokémon. Instantly, Charizard knew this would be him. So Charizard waited, and watched as the boy. He began to walk back to his large house. Once the boy was out of sight of any Pokémon or people, Charizard made his move. He flew over and above the boy, and before the boy had even suspected there was a Pokémon watching him, Charizard had grabbed him and was taking him to the woods. The boy tried to scream for help but Charizard covered the boy's mouth, not letting him alert anyone of his predicament. When they reached the woods, Charizard went down to the ground and began to rip off the boys pants. The boy tried to flee, but it was no use. With tears running down his cheeks the boy felt the huge dick rip his asshole as it penetrated his person. The Charizard thrusted into him with no mercy, enjoying the moaning sounds of the boy. After what seemed like forever, the Charizard was finished. He released his load into the boy's ass and let the boy fall to the ground in tears. Right before the Charizard had flown away, he saw something on the ground. It was the boy's ID. It must have fallen out of his wallet when Charizard ripped his pants off. Charizard took a look at it, and the name on the id clearly said 'Gary Oak'.


	4. Gardevoir

You know what's fun about Gardevoir? You can't tell the females from the males, and yes, there are male Gardevoir. You know what's fun about Psychic Pokémon? Mind control. And by fun, I mean terrifying. Not that my opinion matters anymore.

Like many full evolved Pokémon, wild Gardevoir are rare. To find one in heat is something you only read about on fapfics on Poképhile boards. But, like any stupid horny teenager, I followed one when it fluttered its eyes at me, gesturing me to follow it. I didn't notice how deep we were going into the woods. I only thought about how Gardevoir pussy was magnificent, and you'd never be able to get off with a human girl again after only one fuck.

Eventually, the Gardevoir stopped us at a clearing. I heard it say, "Take off your clothing, dear," in a sexy female voice in my mind, the kind of sultry voice that makes your brain melt through your ears and devotes all of your blood to your cock. Standing there naked, fully erect and dripping with pre-cum, the Pokémon pushed me against a tree, down into a sitting position. Its tongue ran up and down my cock, and it soon began to suck the tip. Then, it took the entire thing in its mouth. I came hard, and covered the Gardevoir's face with cum. It looked up at me, clearly pleased with itself, and I thought I was in love.

That sultry female voice filled my head again, "Now it's time to return the favor." I thought of the few female trainers I had eaten out, their taste, their smell, and the look on their faces as they came.

Gardevoir pulled its "skirt" to the side to reveal a throbbing hard on, larger than my own. My first instinct was to find my clothes, my mind filled with anger and shame at the fact that I had just been sucked off by a male. "She" spoke to me again, "You're not going anywhere, slut." After that, my mind was filled with thoughts of how much I wanted to suck off that delicious cock until my mouth was filled with cum. Before the free part of my mind could slap myself, I was on my knees with the cock head in my mouth.

I was looking lovingly up at the Gardevoir as I sucked its cock. Part of my mind was still screaming at me, "What the fuck are you doing?!" but I felt that sultry female voice brush against my mind and replace those thoughts with how much I loved "her" cock. "Her" breathing became rapid and "her" face blushed the closer "she" came to cumming. Alongside the thoughts not my own about being a cockslut there began thoughts of how much I loved cum too, and how good it was going to taste and feel all over my tongue and face.

"She" came, spurting cum hard. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue greedily as it covered me, dripping from my face to my bare chest. Gardevoir giggled, and got on "her" knees next to me. We kissed, swapping "her" cum as our tongues played. According to the thoughts in my head, it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Our cocks rubbed up against each other and I moaned. The feeling of our cocks sliding against each other, lubed by cum and saliva, only made it worse.

"Are you ready for fun, you little whore?" "she" said. I begged to have "her" fuck me as I got on all fours and spread my ass cheeks for this mind-raping bitch. I hated myself for how much I thought I was enjoying it. A little part of me remained, saying, "Run, get your Pokémon and kill it!" That part was quickly replaced with the idea that the only thing that mattered to me was getting filled with cum.

The Gardevoir fucked me fast and hard. I could only scream, "Fuck me, fuck me!" as the greatest pleasure I had ever felt overcame me. It seemed to last forever, the pumping in and out of my ass. "Her" hands were on my hips as the Gardevoir pulled me in closer for a harder fuck. "She" said, "You're about to cum with a cock in your ass and love it, bitch," and I believed "her." We came together, my cum covering the ground below us as I felt "her" hot cum fill me up. "She" pulled out of me, slapping my ass. We kissed again, our cocks rubbing once more.

That's how it happened. I am a slut for "her" now. I drink more cum than water, and every time "she" fucks me in the ass "she" tells me what a good little cockwhore I am, and how easy it was to get me addicted to sucking dick. It's all true, and I love it. It's not like I have a choice anymore.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, So i wont be able to post/make any storys for quite some time. Why? i just got an operation on my shoulder about 2 days ago and it hurts alot to even type this little explanation. Hopefully ill be able to write and post again in abot 2-3 months thanks for the ideas on what/who's pokemon i should do next. Also thanks for the positive reviews and suggestion. love ya guys!:**


End file.
